Devils Trap DejaVu
by polka.dot.pineappple
Summary: Summary inside...


Supernatural fanfic:

- There's 2 colts- Winchesters have 1 the Raegans have the other one

-After devils trap, Sam's unconscious, johns woke up, dean starts off unconscious but wakes up…

- 3 extra characters- Kallyn and Leah Raegan & their Dad David

- ages- Dean 25, Kallyn 24, Leah 22, Sam 22

-The same thing that happened to Dean, Sam and John… happened to Kallyn, Leah and her Dad the next night…

-Injuries: Dean- same as show, John- same as show and other injuries, Sammy- head injury, a few broken ribs some other minor stuff, Kallyn - similar to Deans injuries with 4 broken ribs and a gunshot wound in her shoulder, Leah- head injury, punctured lung other injuries

- Dean and Kallyn are sharing the same room because of the similar injuries.

- flashback is transcript Kallyn has the same lines as where deans are but changed same with Leah and sam… will change a bit

DISCLAIMER- I DON'T own ANYTHING at all there might be quotes from tv show or movies in later chapters and i don't own those either and i dont own and song lyrics used. All i own are my characters Kallyn, Leah and David if stolen i will turn into a teenage mutant ninja turtle and attack you. ALso this is my first fanfic ever so it sucks i meen... so read and review plz plz plz...script from twiztv

Chapter 1

_---FLASHBACK--- _

(FADE IN: Rundown Building. CALLIE is pointing the gun at DAVID.)

DAVID: Kallyn, it's me.

KALLYN: I know my dad better than anyone. And you're not him.

DAVID: What the hell has gotten into you?

KALLYN: I could ask you the same thing. (LEAH enters the room.)

LEAH: Kallyn? What the hell is going on?

DAVID: Your sister's lost her mind.

KALLYN: He's not Dad.

LEAH: What?

KALLYN: I think he's possessed. I think he's been possessed since we rescued him.

DAVID: Don't listen to her, Leah

LEAH: Kallyn, how do you know?

KALLYN: He's different.

DAVID: We don't have time for this. Leah, you want to kill this demon, you've got to trust me. (LEAH looks back and forth at DAVID and Kallyn). Leah?

LEAH: No. (She shakes her head). No. (She walks over to KALLYN. DAVID begins to cry.)

DAVID: Fine. You're both so sure? Go ahead. Kill me. (He hangs his head in sadness. KALLYN, near tears, lowers the gun). I thought so. He looks up. (Possessed by the demon, DAVID's eyes are a fiery orange. Suddenly, LEAH and KALLYN both get pinned against the walls of the room by an invisible force. They can barely move. DAVID walks over to the Colt and picks it up off the floor.) What a pain in the ass this thing's been.

LEAH: It's you, isn't it? We've been looking for you for a long time.

DAVID: You found me.

LEAH: But the holy water….

DAVID: You think somethin' like that works on somethin' like me? (LEAH tries to lift her head, but the demon keeps her against the wall.)

LEAH: I'm gonna kill you!

DAVID: Oh, that'd be a neat trick. In fact, here. He places the gun on a nearby table. Make the gun float to ya there, psychic wonder. (LEAH is unable to do anything. DAVID chuckles). Well, this is fun. I could've killed you a hundred times today, but this….He sighs.….this is worth the wait. (He turns to KALLYN). Your dad? He's in here with me—trapped inside his own meat suit. He says "hi", by the way. He's gonna tear you apart. He's gonna taste the iron in your blood.

KALLYN: Let him go. Or I swear to God—

DAVID: What? What are you and God gonna do? You see, as far as I'm concerned, this is justice. (He moves closer to KALLYN). You know that little exorcism of yours? That was my daughter.

KALLYN: Who, that bitch Meg?

DAVID: The one in the alley? That was my boy. You understand?

KALLYN: You're jokin' right?

DAVID: What? You're the only one who can have a family? You destroyed my children. How would you feel if I killed _your _family? (KALLYN says nothing. DAVID smiles wickedly.) Oh, that's right. I forgot. I did. Still, two wrongs don't make a right.

KALLYN: You son of a bitch.

LEAH: I wanna know why. Why'd you do it? (DAVID turns to LEAH).

DAVID: You mean, why'd I kill Mommy and your little boyfriend Jason?

LEAH: Yeah.

DAVID: to KALLYN You know, I never told you this, but Leah and her boyfriend Jason were engaged. Been shoppin' for a wedding dress and everything. (He walks over to LEAH). You wanna know why? Because they got in the way.

LEAH: In the way of what?

DAVID: My plans for you, _Lee_—you….and all the children like you.

KALLYN: Listen….you mind just gettin' this over with, huh? 'Cause this is really getting boring

DAVID: (walking back over to KALLYN) Funny. But that's all part of your M.O., isn't it? Mask all that nasty pain. Mask the truth.

KALLYN: Oh, yeah? You gotta degree in psychology or sumthin'?

DAVID: You know, you fight and you fight for your family, but the truth is….they don't need you. Not like you need them. Leah—she's clearly David's favourite. Even when they fight, it's more concern than he's ever shown you. You know you and Dean Winchester should talk sometime, your a lot alike… too bad your not going to get to meet him I have a feeling that what happened to him is going to happen to you too.

KALLYN: Hmm wow that was quite a little speech… but I think you should shorten your next one or I'm going to die from boredom. I bet you're kids were glad I killed them so they wouldn't have to put up with anymore of your crap! (She smirks at him. DAVID says nothing, takes a step back, and lowers his head. A moment later, he raises his eyes again. Suddenly, KALLYN begins bleeding heavily from the chest. She screams in agony.)

LEAH: Kalt! No! (KALLYN continues to scream as more blood pours out of her.)

KALLYN: pleading Dad! Dad, don't you let it kill me! (The bleeding only gets heavier. KALLYN cries and moans in pain. Blood begins to pour out of her mouth.)

LEAH: Kalt! (She grunts, trying to break free from the wall.)

KALLYN: Dad, please. (The bleeding stops, but KALLYN hangs her head, unconscious.)

LEAH: Kallyn! (DAVID also lowers his eyes). No!

DAVID: tearfully stop. He lifts his head. His eyes have returned to normal. Stop it. (The force holding LEAH and KALLYN to the wall is released. LEAH rushes to the table and grabs the Colt. She points it at DAVID, who has once again been taken over by the demon). I'm getting the strangest feeling of déjà vu, anyway you kill me, and you kill Daddy.

LEAH: I know. (She shoots DAVID in the leg, and he falls to the floor, unconscious. KALLYN also collapses. LEAH rushes over to her.) Kal? Hey. Oh, God. You know you're suppossed to keep blood inside ya body babe.

KALLYN: weakly where's Dad?

LEAH: He's right here. He's right here, Kalt

KALLYN: Go check on him. (LEAH goes over to DAVID). Dad? Dad? (DAVID suddenly wakes up).

DAVID: Lee! It's still alive. It's inside me. I can feel it. You shoot me. You shoot me in the heart! (LEAH, with tears in her eyes, raises the gun and cocks it). Do it, now!

KALLYN: Leah, don't you do it. Don't you dare do it.

DAVID: You've got to hurry! I can't hold on to it much longer! Just shoot me, Shoot me! (LEAH is clearly struggling to make a decision.) Hun, I'm beggin' you! We can end this here and now! Leah!

KALLYN: crying Lee, no.

DAVID: You do this! Leah! Lee…. (Suddenly, DAVID screams the demon takes control again and gets the colt from Leah) Well well well looks like I can do this the easy way. (Leah gets pinned against the wall while KALLYN stays on the floor unconscious) Hah this is going to be easy… all I have to do is pull this trigger and well you won't have a sister. (David walks over to KALLYN, cocks the gun and points it at her heart, all of a sudden it moves and he shoots her in the shoulder, she screams in pain)

LEAH: Not that easy She screams and is no longer pinned against the wall and the colt flies to her Now get out of my Dads body and leave!

DAVID: Fine but ill be back don't you worry (Just as in MEG's exorcism, the demon erupts from David's mouth in a cloud of black smoke. When the demon has left his body, the smoke disappears through the floorboards of the room. DAVID looks at LEAH sadly, breathing heavily. Both of them are in tears.)

FADE IN: INT. – CAR. (LEAH is driving. DAVID is in the passenger seat, clearly in pain. KALLYN is in the backseat, covered in blood, exhausted.)

LEAH: Just hold on, all right? Hospital's only ten minutes away.

DAVID: I'm surprised at you, Lee. Why didn't you kill it? I thought we saw eye to eye on this—killin' this demon comes first, before me, before everything. (LEAH glances at KALLYN in the rearview mirror). No, sir. Not before everything. Look, we still have the Colt. We still have five bullets left. We just have to start over, all right, I mean, we already found the demon—

CRASH. An enormous 18-wheeler semi slams into the side of the Corvette, sending it careening off the road. The screen goes black.

The scene fades in on the interior of the truck. The driver, whose eyes are coal-black, is clearly possessed. He is staring straight ahead, motionless. The camera pans across the inside of the Corvette. Blood and bruises cover the faces of each man in the car. All three Raegan's are unconscious. The screen fades to black.


End file.
